World Cup Fever
by aicchan
Summary: Apa yang terjadi jika Harry mengajak Draco untuk melihat pertandingan sepak bola di Piala Dunia di Afrika Selatan? -a simple love story from me. Drarry. ENJOY-


World Cup Fever

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pair : Draco Malfoy – Harry Potter

Rate : T

Genre : General / Romance

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

"Piala Dunia Sepak Bola muggle katamu?" Draco Malfoy memandang Harry Potter, rekan kerja sekaligus kekasihnya itu dengan pandangan sangsi, "otakmu itu memang terganggu atau ada yang memantraimu?"

Pria muda berkacamata itu berkacak pinggang, "ayolah! Jarang juga kita dapat libur satu minggu. Daripada bosan melihat pertandingan Quidditch yang begitu-begitu saja, lebih baik kita cari pengalaman baru."

Draco masih memandang wajah di depannya. Jelas dia ragu, seumur hidup Draco tak pernah bersentuhan langsung dengan dunia muggle, dan sekarang, mendadak diajak menonton pertandingan entah apa itu. Yang benar saja.

"Kau ingat Dean Thomas? Temanku di Gryffindor."

Draco hanya mengangguk sekedarnya, antara ingat dan tidak.

"Dia sekarang bekerja di Departemen Olah Raga dan sedang ditugaskan untuk mengawasi jalannya Piala Dunia muggle itu."

"Kenapa juga penyihir sepertinya mengawasi pertandingan muggle?" Draco membereskan dokumen-dokumen yang berserakan di meja kerjanya.

Harry duduk di sisi meja, "memangnya kau tidak tahu? Lumayan banyak lho komunitas penyihir yang suka dengan olah raga muggle itu. Makanya staff dari Kementrian juga dikirim untuk mengawasi keadaan."

"Kau yakin mau kesana?" tanya Draco akhirnya setelah Harry terdiam cukup lama, tandanya kalau dia memang menginginkan ini.

"Iya. Dean mengirimiku dua tiket. Amerika melawan Inggris. Bagaimana? Kita mendukung negara sendiri, nih?"

Tahu kalau nada suara Harry itu pertanda kalau dia tak bisa menang, Draco akhirnya menyerah, "baiklah. Kapan dan di mana tempatnya."

"Kita bisa berangkat lusa. Ke Rustenburg, Afrika Selatan."

Draco terdiam.

.

#

.

"Kau yakin tentang ini, Harry?"

Yang diajak bicara menghela nafas, "kau tahu, ini sudah dua puluh kali kau tanya hal yang sama padaku dalam sehari," Harry menmeriksa tiket di tangannya, "ayolah... ini tak akan terlalu buruk."

Draco menggerutu, "menyuruhku naik kendaraan muggle yang entah apa namanya ini. Kenapa tidak berApparate saja, sih?"

"Apparate ke negara lain itu bukan pekara gampang. Lagi pula ini kan liburan. Kita harus menikmatinya dengan santai," kata Harry, "ah! Itu dia," Harry menghampiri seseorang yang dia kenal yang berdiri di dekat pemeriksaan tiket. Salah satu pegawai Kementrian yang bekerja di instalasi Muggle. Untuk perkara ini, di bandara.

Setelah menerima penjelasan singkat mengenai proses penerbangan nanti, akhirnya Harry dan Draco pun memulai petualangan mereka di dunia muggle. Kedua penyihir itu tampak sebisa mungkin tidak tampak mencurigakan saat mereka memasuki badan pesawat. Setelah pramugari menunjukkan dimana tempat duduk mereka, Harry dan Draco pun segera beranjak dari pintu masuk pesawat.

"Heran... senang sekali memakai cara merepotkan begini untuk berpergian," Draco bersandar di tempat duduknya yang, diluar dugaan, empuk.

"Sudah—jangan menggerutu terus. Kita nikmati saja perjalanan ini," Harry mengeluarkan sebuah iPod dari tas ranselnya.

Draco memandang alat itu dengan heran, "apa itu, Harry?"

"Ini?" Harry menunjukkan gadget berwarna putih di tangannya, "ini namanya iPod. Alat yang bisa menyimpan dan memutar musik."

"Alat muggle?" Draco hampir saja bersuara keras, tapi untung bisa dia tahan, "kau sampai beli alat muggle?" desisnya menahan emosi.

Harry nyengir, "ayolah, Draco! Tidak usah terlalu over reacted begitu. Biasa sajalah," Harry menyodorkan satu headset pada Draco, "dengarkan! Lagu-lagu muggle juga lumayan enak, kok."

Draco menggeleng, "tidak usah. Tak begitu suka musik."

"Terserah kau saja," pria muda berambut hitam berantakan itu memasang headset di telinganya dan mulai berdendang lagu yang dia suka.

Memangdang heran pada kekasihnya, Draco memutuskan untuk membaca saja. sepertinya Harry benar-benar niat menonton pertandingan sepak bola –namanya saja sudah terdengan konyol-, karena dia sampai membeli buku peraturan sepak bola yang mudah dipahami. Tidak lucu juga kalau mereka menonton tapi tidak mengerti aturan mainnya seperti apa.

Draco baru selesai membaca beberapa halaman saat pesawat itu penuh dan pintu sudah ditutup. Draco menutup bukunya dan Harry melepaskan headset dari telinganya saat kapten pesawat itu menyapa para penumpangnya, menginformasikan cuaca dan perkiraan waktu lamanya penerbangan ini, lalu para pramugari mulai memperagakan tata cara keselamatan dalam pesawat.

"Membosankan," gerutu Draco dalam hati. Setelah semua selesai, akhirnya para penumpang diminta mengenakan sabuk pengaman dan pesawat pun lepas landas.

.

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka terbang, Draco membangunkan Harry karena pramugari pesawat itu membagikan makanan untuk penumpang. Sebenarnya Draco sadar kalau pramugari-pramugari yang mengantarkan makanan itu sesekali melirik kearahnya. Bukannya besar kepala atau sok narsis, Draco tahu mereka sedang memandangnya. Karena itu dia sengaja membangunkan Harry dengan menepuk pipi pria muda itu dengan tangannya, sehingga cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya tampak jelas.

Untunglah saat bangun, Harry menutupi wajahnya yang menguap dengan tangan, hingga cincin yang serupa dengan milik Draco yang ada di jarinya juga tampak dengan jelas. Draco puas memandang wajah kecewa para pramugari itu. Dia tidak akan membiarkan perjalanan mereka berdua ini terganggu oleh siapapun.

"'Da 'pa, Draco?" kata Harry separuh mengantuk.

"Makanan sudah datang, makanlah dan tidurlah lagi."

Harry memandang seporsi sirloin steak lengkap dengan kentang goreng dan dua potong garlic bread plus dengan butter, "... tidak ada butterbeer, ya?"

Menghela nafas, Draco membiarkan saja Harry yang masih separuh mengantuk itu mengoleskan butter di atas garlic breadnya.

"Benar-benar perjalanan yang gila." Gumam Draco.

.

#

.

Setelah lebih dari empat belas jam perjalanan udara dan segala urusan urusan ini itu di bandara, akhirnya dua penyihir kebanggan Kementrian Sihir Inggris itu tiba di Rustenburg, Africa Selatan. Lelah jelas dirasakan oleh Draco, tapi dia tidak mau menunjukkannya secara gamblang. Apalagi Harry masih segar bugar seolah mereka hanya terbang selama satu jam saja.

"_... Ini perjalanan paling gila yang pernah aku lakukan,"_ batin Draco, menyeret kopernya keluar dari bandara mengikuti Harry. Lalu mereka berdua pu menyewa taxi yang akan mengantar mereka ke hotel yang sudah Draco pesan sebelumnya.

Dengan bantuan dari rekan kerjanya di Departemen Hubungan Sihir International, Draco berhasil mendapatkan satu suite room di Rustenburg Boutique Hotel. Hotel bintang lima yang letaknya hanya lima menit berkendara menuju ke Stadion Royal Bafokeng, tempat diselenggarakannya pertandingan antara Amerika dan Inggris dua hari lagi.

"Kenapa sih harus hotel bintang lima? Padahal di Guest House kan lebih murah," kata Harry saat taxi itu melaju meninggalkan bandara.

"Kau yang menentukan kita liburan kesini, sekarang aku yang memutuskan kita menginap dimana."

Harry memutar bola matanya dan membenahi letak kacamata, "terserah kau saja, Mr Malfoy."

Perjalanan dengan taxi dari bandara menuju hotel memakan waktu lebih dari dua jam. Sampai di hotel, Draco mengurus apa yang perlu diselesaikan dan akhirnya mereka diantar ke kamar mereka di lantai teratas hotel itu.

"Akhirnya ada tempat untuk rebahan," Draco langsung membanting tubuhnya ke tempat tidur setelah pegawai hotel yang mengantar mereka keluar dari suite room itu.

Harry duduk di sofa yang ada di kamar itu, "kalau begini baru terasa capek, ya?" dengan malas-malasan, dia melambaikan tongkatnya dan seluruh barang-barang mereka meluncur dari dalam koper dan menata diri dalam lemari.

Setelah selesai, Harry memandang seisi suite room itu. Benar-benar kamar yang mewah. Tempat tidur king size yang pastinya empuk sekali, lalu satu set sofa dan televisi di lounge yang tersambung dengan kamar tidur. Lalu Harry beranjak menuju ke kamar mandi, yang letaknya sudah dijelaskan oleh pegawai hotel yang mengantar mereka tadi. Tak kaget Harry melihat kemewahan di kamar mandi itu, ada jacuzzi yang tampak sangat nyaman, dan bukan hanya itu, salah satu dinding kamar mandi itu terbuat dari kaca tebal yang memperlihatkan pemandangan luar biasa di kota Rustenburg di malam hari.

"_Aku tidak mau tahu berapa biaya menginap disini semalam,"_ batin Harry sambil kembali ke kamar tidur, di sana dia lihat Draco sudah pulas. Harry tersenyum dan duduk di sebelah kekasihnya itu, "sweet dream, Draco..." bisiknya seraya menyelimuti Draco sebatas pundak.

.

#

.

Akhirnya hari pertandingan pun tiba, Harry dengan penuh semangat menyeret Draco keluar dari hotel dan menuju ke Stadion Royal Bafokeng. Padahal pertandingan masih lebih dari satu jam lagi. Tapi sepertinya keputusan Harry tepat untuk berangkat lebih awal, karena jalanan macet sekali. Padahal kalau lancar, hanya butuh waktu lima menit, sekarang, hampir tiga puluh menit dihabiskan di jalan karena kendaraan yang berjubel.

"Sudah ku bilang lebih baik Apparate saja," bisik Draco kesal pada Harry dan juga kesal pada sahutan bunyi klakson di sana-sini.

"Kan ini liburan ala Muggle. Jadi harus pake transportasi Muggle juga," kata Harry, "sabar sedikit! Itu sudah kelihatan stadionnya."

Dan dalam lima menit berikutnya, dua penyihir berusia dua puluh dua tahun itu pun mkeluar dari taxi dan berbaur dengan puluhan ribu muggle -dan mungkin juga penyihir lain- yang ingin menyaksikan laga antara Amerika melawan Inggris.

Seharian kemarin, Draco dan Harry mempelajari peraturan mengenai sepak bola. Dan komentar yang terus diucapkan oleh Draco hanya 'aneh', 'aneh', dan 'aneh'. Menurut penerus nama Malfoy itu tak ada asiknya main olah raga yang dibatasi oleh waktu. Apalagi cuma sembilan puluh menit. Sungguh waktu yang sangat singkat dibanding dengan Quidditch.

"Ah! Itu Dean!" Harry mengajak Draco menghampiri temannya itu, "hei, Dean."

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Harry. Sudah lama sekali, sejak lulus."

Harry menjabat tangan Dean, "Thanks buat tiketnya."

"Tak masalah. Sebenarnya itu ide Ron dan Hermione. Hermione bilang kalau mereka berdua belum memberi hadiah atas er..." dia melirik Draco di sebelah Harry, "pertunangan kalian."

Semua baru masuk akan bagi Harry. Jujur dia benar-benar heran kenapa Dean mendadak mengiriminya dua lembar tiket, dan kenapa Ron menolak dan mengusulkan supaya dia mengajak Draco saja.

"Pertandingan akan dimulai sebentar lagi, ayo aku antar ke tempat duduk kalian," Dean pun membawa Harry dan Draco masuk ke stadion yang penuh sesak itu. Dean mengantar ke tribun bagian tengah, jadi mereka bisa melihat pertandingan dengan jelas.

"Ini Omnicular. Sudah disamarkan menjadi teropong muggle biasa," kata Dean kencang, tak takut terdengar orang lain karena memang suasana berisik sekali, sambil menyerahkan dua buah omnicular pada Harry, "semoga kalian menikmati pertandingannya. Aku tunggu di Gate 7 selepas pertandingan." Dan Dean pun berlalu.

Draco duduk di bangku, "panas sekali!" keluhnya.

"Kau ini tidak bisa berhenti mengeluh, ya? Tenang saja, pertandingannya pasti seru," Harry duduk di sebelahnya.

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Intuisi seorang pemain Quidditch profesional."

.

Pertandingan antar Amerika-Inggris pun dimulai, dibuka dengan menyanyikan lagu kebangsaan dua negara itu. Lalu akhirnya, apa yang ditunggu oleh empat puluh ribu lebih penonton di stadion itu pun dimulai.

Harry duduk tegak mengawasi jalannya pertandingan, sementara Draco tampak sedikit bosan dengan permainan yang asing baginya itu. Namun rasa bosannya cepat menghilang begitu dia melihat alur permainan itu. Perlahan minatnya langsung muncul, dan tepat saat itu, belum genap empat menit pertandingan berjalan, Inggris berhasil menjebol gawang Amerika. Tanpa dia sadari, dia ikut bersorak bersama para pendukung Inggris yang lain.

Selanjtnya pun Draco lupa sama sekali dengan rasa kesal yang sejak kemarin menggelayutinya. Permainan sepak bola ini seru sekali rupanya. Berkali-kali emosi Draco ikut meluao bersama ribuan orang disana. Bersorak saat timnas Inggris menyerang kubu Amerika dengan frontal, berseru kecewa saat tendangan tak berhasil menggetarkan jaring gawang lawan. Sama halnya seperti Harry yang sering heboh berteriak-teriak mendukung timnas Inggris yang bahkan nama pemainnya tidak mereka kenal. Di menit ke empat puluh, Draco dan Harry sama-sama kecewa saat gawang Inggris akhirnya kebobolan oleh tendangan dari timnas Amerika...

.

Pertandingan itu berakhir dengan skor seri 1-1. Imbang, sedikit membuat pendukung kecewa. Namun Draco maupun Harry berpendapat kalau kualitas pertandingan The Three Lions melawan The Sam's Army ini sangat bagus. Suara mereka sampai serak karena terlalu banyak berteriak. Setelah bertemu dengan Dean di Gate 7 dan mengembalikan Omnincular, Draco dan Harry pun berpamitan kembali ke hotel untuk beristirahat, karena besok mereka harus kembali ke London.

"Ahhhh... Seruuu!" Harry melepas sepatunya dan langsung ambruk di tempat tidur, Draco juga, "bagaimana, Mr Malfoy? Tidak rugi kan jauh-jauh ke Afrika Selatan?"

"Sama sekali tidak, Mr Soon To Be a Malfoy too."

Harry tersenyum. Dia membiarkan saat Draco mendekat padanya, merangkul pingangganya dan akhirnya menautkan bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman. Dengan segera mereka terlarut dalam sensasi yang menyenangkan itu.

"Draco..."

"Mmm?" Draco menahan pinggang Harry saat merasakan kalau kekasihnya itu berontak pelan, "tidak... jangan pergi!" Draco memeluk erat tubuh Harry dan menyandarkan kepala pemuda di pundaknya, "begini saja, sebentar lagi."

Hanya bisa menurut, Harry pun menyamankan diri dalam pelukan itu. Saat begini, kadang Harry ingin tertawa rasanya. Bagaimana tidak, semasa sekolah dulu, hubungan mereka sangatlah buruk. Namun, di tahun ke enam mereka, Harry merasakan perubahan pada tuan muda Malfoy itu. Dari sosoknya yang Harry kenal sebagai anak bangsawan manja yang suka cari gara-gara, menjadi sosok seorang pemuda yang rela melakukan apapun demi keluarganya.

Masih dia ingat benar saat Draco datang pada Albus Dumbledore, kepala sekolah Hogwarts, dan mengatakan kalau dia ingin membantu orde, membantu mengalahkan Voldemort demi menyelamatkan kedua orang tuanya. Masih Harry ingat jelas juga bagaimana Draco bertarung mati-matian dengan para Death Eater untuk mengeluarkan ibunya dari Malfoy Manor, rumahnya yang menjadi markas besar Voldemort, dengan bantuan dari pihak orde.

Dan yang tak terlupakan bagi Harry adalah saat Draco memeluknya erat dan mengucapkan terima kasih karena telah membantunya menyelamatkan Narcissa Malfoy, ibunya.

Sejak saat itu hubungan mereka membaik. Draco juga mulai akrab dengan teman-teman Harry yang lain. Hingga usai pertempuran besar di Hogwarts dengan menangnya pihak orde melawan Voldemort yang kini musnah untuk selamanya, hubungan Draco dan Harry beranjak menjadi lebih dekat dari sekedar sahabat saja.

"Kenapa kau malah melamun?" tanya Draco heran karena sejak tadi Harry diam saja.

"Hm..." Harry makin merapat pada Draco, "aku hanya teringat saat pertama kita resmi jadi pasangan."

"Apa yang kau ingat?" Draco mengusap sisi wajah Harry.

"Semuanya... Saat kau memintaku menjadi kekasihmu tepat saat kita lulus pendidikan Auror di Kementrian." Kata Harry.

Tangan Draco mengusap kepala Harry dengan lembut dan dia mengecup puncak kepala Harry, "dan aku beruntung kau menerimaku, Harry... aku sangat beruntung."

Mereka membiarkan waktu berlalu begitu saja. Bagi mereka, kebersamaan yang tanpa suara ini lebih berharga daripada mengobrol tidak jelas kemana. Harry memejamkan mata, merasakan detak jantung Draco yang berdetak lembut bagai irama nyanyian pengantar tidur.

"Harry... kau tidur?"

Yang terdengar dari Harry hanya gumaman tak jelas, pertanda kalau dia memang mulai mengantuk. Draco terus membelai rambut Harry yang berantakan alami itu, membiarkan sang kekasih beristirahat dalam pelukannya.

"Love you, Harry," bisik Draco saat menyadari kalau Harry sudah pulas dalam pelukannya.

.

.

Makan malam di sisa hari terakhir mereka di Rustenburg dipakai Draco dengan sangat baik. Dia sudah memesan tempat istimewa di salah satu restoran ternama di Sun City, yaitu restoran Santorini.

"Draco... kenapa sih sejak kemarin kau menghabiskan uang di tempat-tempat mewah begini?" tanya Harry yang baru saja keluar dari taxi. Dia baru paham alasan kenapa Draco memintanya memakai setelan tuxedo yang resmi.

"Sudahlah... liburan harus dimanfaatkan sebaik mungkin, kan?" Draco, yang juga memakai setelan tuxedo yang tampak sangat elegan di postur tubuhnya, "ayo masuk!"

Saat mereka berdua tiba di puntu masuk, seorang pelayan sudah menunggu mereka dan mengantar mereka ke meja yang sudah dipesan oleh Draco dari hotel tadi waktu Harry tidur. Mereka berdua dibuat kagum oleh arsitektur restoran itu. Bergaya mediterian yang didominasi nuansa alam. Pelayan itu membawa tamunya ke bagian belakang restoran, di mana ada kolam buatan dengan air yang sangat jernih. Air terjun imitasi mengalir dari dinding-dinding batu di bagian luar restoran itu. Indah sekali. Setelah duduk, Draco memesan dua set full course pada pelayan yang dengan cepat mencatat dan membawa pesanan itu ke dapur agar koki bisa langsung menyiapkannya.

Draco dan Harry menikmati pemandangan malam yang luar bisa dimana air tampak berkilau tertimpa cahaya lampu di restoran itu.

"Tak kusagka ada tempat seindah ini di Afrika," kata Harry.

"Aku juga. Tidak rugi juga memesan tempat disini."

Saat itu Harry memandang Draco, "kau belum memberitahu aku alasan kenapa kau pesan tempat di restoran semewah ini."

Draco tersenyum, "pikiranmu itu kalau sudah fokus pada satu hal, bisa lupa pada hal penting lainnya, ya?"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Harry heran, karena dia tidak merasa melupakan sesuatu.

"Ku rasa aku harus memberimu Remembrall saat ulang tahunmu nanti," Draco meraih tangan Harry dan menggenggam jemari kekasihnya itu, "kau pasti lupa... kalau hari ini... tanggal ini... adalah saat dimana aku memakaikan cincin itu di jarimu."

Harry merasa wajahnya mendadak menjadi panas.

"Sudah satu tahun berlalu, Harry... satu tahun sejak kau menjadi tunanganku," kata Draco, "dan hari ini... aku ingin mengatakan padamu kalau perasaanku belum berubah dan tidak akan pernah berubah. Kalau kau masih ingat dengan janjimu padaku setahun yang lalu."

Mendadak saja ingatan di hari saat Draco menyematkan cincin itu di jarinya terlintas dengan jelas di kepala Harry. saat dia berjanji kalau dia akan setuju menikah dengan Harry kalau dalam satu tahun ini, niat Draco tidak berubah. Dan nyatanya... niat Draco memang belum berubah.

"Would you marry me, Harry James Potter?"

Tak ada kalimat lain yang seindah itu bagi Harry, dan hatinya segera tahu kalau dia sudah siap, kalau dia memang menginginkan ini, "I will, Draco."

Dengan itu, makan malam mereka pun menjadi terasa berlipat kali lebih istimewa. Seolah mereka tengah menyantap Ambrosia, makanan para dewa dewi.

Selesai makan malam di restoran itu, mereka berdua kembali ke hotel, sekali lagi dengan menggunakan jasa Taxi. Namun kali ini tidak seperti waktu berangkat, dimana mereka berdua duduk berjauhan dengan gaya sok cuek. Kali ini mereka duduk berdekatan dengan jemari mereka bertaut erat.

Baik Draco maupun Harry juga tahu kalau sisa malam ini akan mereka habiskan dengan istimewa. Seistimewa makan malam hari ini, seistimewa momen yang baru saja terjadi. Dan hidup mereka setelah ini pun akan menjadi istimewa karena mereka akan terus bersama dengan orang yang paling mereka cintai.

Draco mencium punggung tangan Harry saat mereka sampai di kamar hotel tempat mereka menginap, "ternyata liburan jauh-jauh ke Afrika memang menyenangkan."

Harry tersenyum, "kita harus berterima kasih pada Ron dan Hermione untuk itu."

"Pasti," Draco memeluk pinggang Harry, membawanya merapat, "tapi sebelum itu ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus kita lakukan."

"Dasar kau ini. Selalu tidak sabaran."

Itu adalah suara terakhir dari Harry karena setelahnya Draco mencium bibirnya dengan begitu lembut. Sentuhan manis yang sangat dia suka.

Kerlip bintang dan cahaya bulan di langit Afrika Selatan menjadi saksi bisu saat dua insan itu menyerah pada sebuah perasaan yang telah mengikat mereka selama ini. Sebuah rasa yang tetap akan abadi meski masa telah berakhir.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Yak! Demam piala dunia telah membuatku menulis fic ini. Thanks buat idenya, Niero. Bener-bener kejadian dua maniak Quidditch itu nonton bola XDD. Thanks juga buat bantuannya, awan_angel. Tanpa dirimu daku tak akan bisa menyelesaikan ini fic.

Ternyata riset mengenai negara yang benar-benar asing itu sungguh bikin stress *semoga belum masuk taraf labil* makanya ga ada lemon *alesan! Pdhl emg ga ngeplot lemon*

Baiklah... aku duduk tidak manis menanti ripiu yang datang XD


End file.
